


Sifting Through Ashes

by dylpickled



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Emotional Baggage, Implied Katara/Jet, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylpickled/pseuds/dylpickled
Summary: A prequel to Shot Through The Heart that takes place three years after the Avatar emerges, two years before Sozin's Comet.An exiled prince and a reformed revolutionary meet on a ship bound for their new lives. Lovers can become dangerous enemies as both try to prove they've changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shot Through the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555765) by [dylpickled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylpickled/pseuds/dylpickled). 



> Alright so first things first since this is a prequel to a zutara fic: I love both ships evenly and in a perfect world Jet just has heartburn at the end of Lake Laogai and all three of them live happily ever after. Secondly, this started out as a oneshot, but then I got a few ideas sooo we'll see how this ends

    Being a political refugee made Zuko appreciate how many lines he skipped as a prince. Forcing tired travelers to wait in line had to be a way of dissuading those who weren’t quite desperate enough yet. His heels throbbed and the ache in his back felt like it would take days to dissipate. Hopelessness hung in the air like incense smoke. It was almost tangible in the large dock packed with refugees waiting to buy a ferry ticket. Waiting in line was physical and psychological torture.

    When they finally reached the front of the line, they were met by a bitter woman looking for any reason to deny travelers entry. With a sigh, Zuko turned and scanned the crowd as his uncle attempted to charm his way through the process. There were so many people. He wondered if there was a separate registration area for people who weren’t refugees. Was the world really packed with this many people trying to flee the touch of his country?

    As he scanned the crowd, his eyes landed on a trio in the next line over. At the center stood a young man around Zuko’s age. Tall and tan, Zuko softly chewed his lip as he watched the stranger move. Maybe living in the Earth Kingdom wouldn’t be so bad after all. His eyes traveled up the lean frame, appreciating the faint suggestion of muscles beneath fabric. This body was too toned to be just another refugee.

    The chatter around him faded away as he watched the stranger talking to the people he seemed to be traveling with. There was confidence in his movements. His smile made Zuko’s chest tighten. Frozen in place, Zuko realized the smile was meant for him. Irises like inkblots pierced into his soul. With a cocky smile, the stranger gave a short nod. Zuko bit his lip harder and raised an eyebrow at the man. He could feel his pulse rising as they maintained eye contact.

    “Let’s go, nephew,” Iroh said with a nudge, bringing Zuko back to the world.

    “O-oh,” he stammered, trying to regain his concentration. He could feel his semi-hard dick brushing against the loose fabric of his pants as he began to walk.

    “It will be a long trip,” Iroh grinned. “Plenty of time to meet fellow passengers.”

    Zuko turned his head, hoping to catch one last glimpse before boarding he ferry. The stranger had already disappeared into the crowd.

 

* * *

  
    The view from the deck of the ferry was beautiful. Zuko watched schools of fish leap past the ship as it tore through the water. This was his first time riding a boat he wasn’t responsible for in some way. He was free to stand on the deck, watching the wide expanse of water stretch into the horizon. After years at sea, there was something soothing and familiar about the spray of water against his skin as the wind picked up. Like the spirits were welcoming him.

    The food on the ferry, however, was terrible. He leaned against the rails and stared into his bowl of clear broth. It was better than starving, but only barely. As hard as his crew had been on him, he now understood the amount of care that had been put into his meals. Dishes on the ferry were made to meet a minimum requirement and keep the body count from getting any higher. 

    He frowned at the faintly flavored water they were trying to pass as soup. For him, this was inconvenient. For others on the ship, this was endangering their lives. A captain willing to treat passengers like this had no regard for the safety of others. And it was the Fire Nation’s fault people were at the mercy of these pathetic scavengers.

    “I’m tired of living like this,” Zuko muttered to himself. Iroh had gone to complain about his tea to the kitchen, leaving Zuko to contemplate his soup.

    Everywhere he went, he was forced to face the damage his nation had done. He was no different than any other passenger on the ship, while still somehow being complicit in their suffering. It was humbling. He was starting to rethink his six years spent in search of the Avatar. At the same time, he was angry with those around him for making him rethink his identity.

    “Aren’t we all,” a low voice called from a few feet away.

    Zuko turned his head in the direction of the voice. Leaning with one elbow against the railing was the stranger he’d seen when Iroh was buying their tickets. Soup threatened to shoot out of Zuko’s nostrils as he struggled to remain composed.

    “I’m Jet,” he smirked as he watched Zuko’s face. His eyes flicked down to Zuko’s lips, then back up. “Maybe you can help me with something.”

    “What’s that?” Zuko asked with a small grin.

    Jet bridged the distance between them with a few large steps. He leaned back against the rails and looked over the crowd behind Zuko. There was a faint smell of pine as he moved closer, and Zuko realized he must come from a forested area of the Earth Kingdom. The way his curls swayed in the breeze was mesmerizing.

    “They’re feeding us kitchen scraps,” Jet scoffed. “They have enough to feed us, but refuse to ration it properly. Instead, the captain enjoys 5-course meals at our expense. Someone needs to do something about it.”

    “Someone like you?” Zuko leaned closer to him as he spoke. The fire in Jet’s eyes was intriguing. 

    “Maybe people like us?” He countered. He bit his lip with a smile as he watched for a reaction. “You look like the kind of guy who knows his way around. My friends and I are raiding the kitchen tonight. Gonna redistribute some food.”

    “Sounds like a fun time,” Zuko chucked his soup into the ocean like a throwing disk and turned to face Jet. “I’m in.”

    “Maybe afterwards,” Jet ran his hand up the back of Zuko’s forearm and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. “We’ll see about returning one favor for another.”

    The sudden change in his voice made Zuko’s knees weak. Goosebumps spread across his skin at the feeling of the firm fingers pressing small circles into his sore muscles. Jet noticed the reaction and stepped closer so that his chest was almost touching Zuko’s arm. The two stared at each other for a moment as waves crashed against the side the ship.

    “I’ll start coming up with a list,” he muttered with a smile.

    “Then it’s a date,” Jet laughed and moved to leave. Pausing, he looked back at Zuko. “Sundown. By the crew cabins. I’ll show you how we have a good time.”

    Zuko watched breathlessly as he walked away. The feeling building in his stomach was new but not unwanted. Without the decorum of the crown, he had plenty of new options. His second life was off to an interesting start. 


	2. Chapter 2

    Iroh fought to conceal a smile when his nephew told him where he would be going that evening. Years fighting for Ozai’s acceptance were slowly being stripped away. Acting for the good of a group, even if to impress a person of interest, was a good start for the exiled prince. He needed people people who would bring out what his father’s abuse squashed.

    “Stop looking at me like that, Uncle,” Zuko protested as he tried to find clothing to discreetly sneak around the ship in. “It’s not a real date. Probably. We’re just robbing the kitchen together. With other people.”

    Nervous about a misunderstanding, Zuko had asked his uncle if joking about dates was a common figure of speech. Years of isolation on his ship made it difficult for him to sometimes understand social convention. The only people he spoke to that were his age were the Avatar’s companions. As a result, he understood threats much easier than affection.

    “Don’t close yourself off to possibilities, nephew,” Iroh laughed from his Pai Sho game. “Let opportunities fall where they will.”

    “Agh this is so frustrating,” Zuko slumped on the floor, trying to control his breathing and prevent any accidental fire bending. “How the fuck do you dress for a possible-date-slash-robbery? Am I overthinking this?”

    “Definitely,” Iroh nodded. “It’s going to be dark, Zuko. No one can see how much effort you put into your clothes. Unless you _want_ to get caught sneaking into the kitchen.”

    “Oh, right,” Zuko looked at his uncle sheepishly. “It’s just…this is my first time spending much time with others since before…”

    He lifted a hand to the scar stretched across his face. There was no etiquette book on how to be a normal person. Trying so hard to start over was only confusing him more. Not only was he was a failure as a prince, but he was a failure as a person as well.

    “You _will_ make mistakes,” Iroh shrugged. “But then you must learn to recover from them. The people on this ship all carry their own struggles. They will be more understanding than you think.”

    Zuko looked at the clouds passing through the sky as he thought. Speaking out of place earned him his scar. But this wasn’t the Fire Nation. If he misspoke there would be no one there to burn the memory into his flesh. He was one face in a crowd of many.

    “Is home really so much more unforgiving?” He asked Iroh quietly. “After six months of traveling…I’m starting to see the kindness here. Small smiles. Silent forgiveness. It’s more than anyone in the Fire Nation can afford to give. And look at how we punish them for it.”  

    Small tears formed in the corner of Iroh’s eyes, but Zuko didn’t see them. This was what he needed. To be away from the manipulation of the court long enough for his sense of self to return. There was still work to be done and anger to chip away at, but his nephew was finally starting to heal.

    “Shit!” Zuko stood up suddenly, noticing the sky’s golden glow. “I still need time to figure out where the cabins are.”  


* * *

  
    The nerves didn’t set in until he saw three silhouettes waiting by a distant building. Palms sweating, he wondered if he should return to his uncle. If Jet asked him about it he could pretend he lost his way and didn’t make it in time. However, this might be the only chance he has to do something impressive.

    Jet’s shadowy form approached as Zuko stood frozen in indecision. His two friends hung back, giving the two of them space to talk. Zuko’s pulse quickened as he walked to meet Jet. Hopefully the wasn’t shaking noticeably.

    “You made it,” Jet said with a small laugh.

    His confidence from that afternoon wasn’t quite as noticeable. He almost sounded relieved to see Zuko. Looking at him made Zuko’s stomach pitch.

    “What, you thought I’d flake out?” Zuko smirked. It was empowering knowing he wasn’t the only one nervous.  

    “Or get lost,” Jet shrugged playfully.

    They stood a few feet apart, each sizing the other up. There was tension in the air, and their impending plan wasn’t the only source. Zuko searched Jet’s face for some sign of where his interest was at. Jet caught his jaw hanging open slightly as he looked at him. Something about this stranger made him hard to look away from.

    “So,” Jet took a step forward and rested his forearms on Zuko’s shoulders. “Have you done this before?”

    Raising one hand, Jet ran his fingers through Zuko’s hair. The pleasant feeling made it hard for him to focus. After years of his close-shaven Disgrace Ponytail, he’d forgotten how good it felt to have someone else’s hands in his hair. Breathing speeding up, he rested his hands on Jet’s waist and inched his body closer.

    “More than once,” he answered with a taunting gaze.

    “Fuck,” Jet breathed, tugging Zuko’s hair slightly. “We’ll need to revisit this after dinner. Shit, okay I need to focus. Uhhh…let me introduce my friends.”

    Untangling his fingers from Zuko’s hair, he turned so they were both facing the pair waiting in the shadows. Jet’s hand skimmed down Zuko’s back and rested on his ass as they approached the others. Zuko blushed faintly as he hoped they didn’t notice how much his exchange with Jet had turned him on.

    “This lovely young lady is Smellerbee, and the silent one is Longshot,” Jet motioned with his free hand. Smellerbee made a face at Jet’s introduction and Longshot nodded.

    “Lee,” Zuko waved his hand awkwardly. It occurred to him that he was so surprised to see Jet that afternoon that he’d never given his name.

    “Now let’s get to the plan!” Jet relinquished his grip on Zuko to clap his hands together.

    Crouching in the darkness of the setting sun, the group maneuvered their way through the sparse security that patrolled the third floor of the ship. Longshot made his way to the first floor as they forced open the kitchen lock. Compared to kidnapping the Avatar from a Fire Nation prison, this was hardly work for Zuko. It was refreshing to do something sneaky that wasn’t life-or-death.

    Once in the kitchen, the trio could hardly believe the abundance of food. There was no reason for passengers to be starving when the kitchen had an array of plucked fowl. They swiftly descended on the bounty, packing it up in bags so they could pass it out to the refugees waiting below. Looking up from fastening a stack of rice bowls, Zuko caught Jet smiling as he watched him.

    “Ready to go?” Jet asked, feigning a stretch.

    “Lead and I’ll follow,” Zuko answered, eyes roaming across Jet’s body.

    “Jeez guys,” Smellerbee scoffed from her lookout spot at the window, “can’t you at least wait until we’re done here first.”

    The pair shot each other a guilty look as they exited the kitchen. On Smellerbee’s signal, Longshot sent an escape line to a nearby beam. Three bags of food repelled down the line, followed by Smellerbee. Zuko and Jet paused as both moved  to go next.

    “Go ahead,” Jet rested a hand on Zuko’s hip. “I’ll enjoy the view.”

    Rolling his eyes, Zuko followed after Smellerbee. His heels hit the wooden deck with a force that sent vibrations up his legs. It was oddly pleasant-feeling given his mild erection. He turned in time to see the end of Jet’s descent.

    The force of the wind pressed Jet’s clothes against his body, and Zuko couldn’t help but notice the satisfying bulge in his pants. Loose curls floated on the breeze, giving him the look of a spirit descending from the sky. His stomach fluttered as Jet landed.

    Knees buckling under the pressure, he continued moving after he landed and barreled into Zuko like a newborn giraffe. Bracing himself, Zuko caught Jet’s hips and stopped him inches away from his face. Jet offered an awkward smile in thanks. Pinned between Jet and the railing, Zuko had nowhere to go. He loosened his grasp on Jet’s sides, but didn’t let go.

    “So I’m assuming that’s not your swords I’m feeling,” Jet breathed as he looked into Zuko’s eyes.

    Longshot gave a cough and the two quickly separated.

    “No, you’re right,” Jet nodded at Longshot before looking back and Zuko with a large grin. “Dinner before dessert.”

    Each person grabbed a bag of food and set off among the crowd of tired refugees. The first few people Zuko approached were wary of accepting dishes. They either distrusted the quality or thought he was trying to sell them the food after they ate it. After a family of seven each received a full meal, the people around them slowly began to approach Zuko.

    In a few cases, children whose parents were too sick to get up approached him. It became apparent that some guardians were starving themselves in order to keep their children fed. As much as spreading the joy warmed his heart, his guilt grew with each new face. This was no longer the conceptual suffering of others at his nation’s hand. With each person he was introduced to another life his father had disrupted.

    Reaching into the bag after everyone around him was fed, Zuko realized he’d forgotten to save a dish for himself. Maybe he didn’t deserve to eat while those around him were hungry. Standing, he noticed Jet approaching out of the corner of his eye.

    “Dinner for two?” Jet offered, carrying two bowls. “I got us the good seats.”

    “Did you bribe the waiter?” Zuko laughed, breaking out of his thoughts. “Service is pretty lousy around here.”

    Taking the dish from Jet’s hand, Zuko followed his lead. They walked quietly in the dark until they reached a secluded area overlooking the water. With a sigh, Jet leaned his back against the railing and slid to the floor. Mimicking his movement, Zuko dropped to the floor with a less-than-graceful thud. Jet laughed and moved close enough that their hips were almost touching.

    “This was nice,” Zuko said softly between mouthfuls of rice.

    “Old habits die hard, I guess,” Jet sighed and tilted his chin toward the sky.

    As the adrenaline wound down, both of them were experiencing a sudden drop in energy. Thoughts rose to the surface and threatened to break through. Zuko realized how few moments of peaceful quiet he had. Even locked away in his room on then ship, there was always the ambient noise on the warship. Pipes creaking as steam barreled through. So much of his life spent in crushing isolation.

    “You do this sort of thing often, then?” Zuko asked, nudging Jet slightly.

    “It’s just one of those things,” Jet shrugged. “Can’t just let people struggle if I know I can do something about it. Gets me into trouble, though.”

    “So then why do it?” The question was genuine. Zuko didn’t understand prioritizing others above himself.

    “Complacency kills,” Jet leaned the side of his face against the wall as he looked at Zuko. “If you do nothing when you know someone will suffer from your inaction, you condone their pain.”

    “You’re an interesting guy, Jet,” he said with a small laugh. In the back of his mind, the duel with his father played. Iroh was the only person in the room to object. Everyone else watched as a grown man struck down his child for asking a question.

    “And what about you, Lee?” Jet leaned his shoulder against Zuko’s. “What kind of person are you?”

    “Lost.” The word escaped before he thought to censor himself.

    “Aren’t we all.”

    Jet put his empty dish on the floor beside him, then moved closer to Zuko again. Leaning his head on his shoulder, he reached for Zuko’s hand. The movement caught Zuko off guard, but his hand relaxed as Jet’s thumb brushed his skin. He was confused, but happy.

    “I’ve just been traveling for so long,” he frowned. “On the run. Focusing on the future instead of the present. You forget who you are after a while.”

    “No shit,” Jet said, giving his hand a squeeze.

    “But maybe Ba Sing Se will be different.”

    With a small shuffle, Jet raised his head so he could look at Zuko’s face. The amount of care in his face surprised Zuko. He still wasn’t quite sure what was happening. There was a level of distrust for the person he’d only met that afternoon. At the same time, a thread of curiosity pulled him toward the stranger.

    “You’re off to a good start,” Jet reassured, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

    “Am I?” Zuko leaned closer.

    “Huh,” he breathed with a grin. Resting his free arm on Zuko’s shoulder, Jet twirled a piece of hair between his fingers.

    Zuko’s eyelids fluttered as the sensation made his stomach pitch. Tugging at his hair a little harder, Jet pulled him forward. Hot breath tickled skin as their lips met. Slow and tentative, small pecks turned into deep kisses that made Zuko lightheaded.     His free hand gripped the front of Jet’s shirt, bringing their bodies closer together.

    “Fuck,” Jet groaned, grabbing a handful of Zuko’s hair.

    The movement pulled his head back, exposing the underside of his chin. Jet’s lips traveled down his jawline, coming to a halt below his earlobe. Fingers dug through fabric and into Jet’s chest as he nipped at the skin. Both were now breathing heavily.

    Scrambling to untangle himself from Zuko, Jet peppered his face with kisses as he straddled his lap. Zuko’s mouth hung open as he watched Jet move back and forth against his erection with a smirk. Gripping his waist to maintain the movement, Zuko leaned into another kiss. The pressure against his dick made him moan into Jet’s mouth as the two moved together.

   Taking one of Zuko’s hands in his, he led his fingertips across his lower stomach before pressing Zuko’s palm into his erection. Short gasps punctuated their kisses as he flattened his hand against the bunched up fabric. The crook of his thumb cradled the base of Jet’s dick, pressing the bottom of his palm into his balls. Jet bit Zuko’s lip as he pulled back.

    “Shit,” Jet laughed, body twitching as Zuko continued to massage him. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day.”

    “And what else have you been wanting?” Zuko grinned and punctuated the question with a firm grip from the outside of Jet’s pants.

    “That depends what’s on the table.”

    Leaning forward, he kissed Zuko with renewed energy. The hand in Zuko’s hair pulled tightly as the two moved their hips in sync. Jet’s nails clawed desperately at his skin. Pleasure rose in the pit of Zuko’s stomach. Moans met between parted lips.

    “Jet…” Zuko removed his hands from Jet’s body and leaned back. Sudden insecurity crept into his posture. “I don’t— I’ve spent a lot of time on my own. There’s a lot I’m not…”

    “Hey, it’s fine,” he reassured as he dismounted Zuko’s lap. “I’ll give you a refresher.”

    “I’ll pay close attention,” Zuko muttered, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
